Who Is Your Friend
Walkthrough Captain Salmon and the Task Force 141 successfully got out of Afghanistan and now are fighting through the pentagon looking for a mole and Krum's man. They successfully reach the pentagon and break in. They kill all some troops and then look for Mikhail. They finally find him and interrogate him. Upon Salmon hearing a voice via Mobile Phones he executes Mikhail. Transcript Briefing Wolf Company and Task Force 141 logo change to the Wolf Company and US Army Rangers logo Ingame (Level starts with Captain Foley, Ramirez, Dunn and Captain Salmon near a destroyed house.) *Captain Foley: Okay, let's go. We have a man to capture. (They begin to go to The Pentagon but they are then attacked by Shadow Company Operatives.) *Dunn: Targets! Take 'em down! (They engage them.) *Captain Salmon: We don't have time for this shit! (The enemy continue attacking as they move up.) *Ramirez: Keep pushing through! (They reach The Pentagon.) *Captain Salmon: Ramirez, breach the doors. (He puts a breaching frame on the doors and blows it open killing some enemies in slo-mo.) *Captain Salmon: Ramirez, take point. Hurry up! (They start searching for Mikhail. They then engage Krum's Special Forces.) *Captain Foley: Squad take out the troops. Troooooooppppps! (They take out the enemy troops and see if the guarded door is where Mikhail is behind. But they find nothing but a chair.) *Captain Salmon: They must of moved him somewhere else mhm. Maybe he is in the control centre. Let's check the control centre. If he ain't there, he must have been taken outside this building. *Captain Foley: You heard the man. We're going to the control centre and see if he's there. Ramirez, you take point. (They move down a hall several enemy soldiers attack the Rangers and Shadow Company soldiers.) *Dunn: Suppressive fire! (They fire back on the Shadow Company soldiers and the troops of the KSF.) *Ramirez: It's not far now! Ain't it? *Captain Foley: No it ain't! (They reach the door to the control centre.) *Captain Salmon: The door's blocked. Ramirez put a frame and some dynamite charge on the wall. *Ramirez: Ok. I'm on it. (He puts a frame charge on the wall and blows. He kills the men in slow-mo.) *Captain Salmon: Secure the control centre! Now! (They take out attacking troops.) *Captain Foley: More troops coming from the vents! (They takeout the attacker troops coming out of the vents.) *Captain Salmon: More troops coming from that room! Take 'em out! Hurry! Or they may will move Taylor outside. (They take them out.) *Captain Salmon: This is Landwolf Alpha, HQ no sign of Mikhail, I repeat no sign of Mikhail. *Wolf Company HQ: This is HQ, Landwolf Alpha there should be a room on your floor that is locked, check their. *Captain Salmon: Okay, Dunn check these doors, Louis check the next room and Ramirez you check the rooms behind us. *All three: Roger that. Ramirez: Ay cabron, whatever ya say. (They check the doors.) *Dunn: Clear. *Ramirez: Clear. *Captain Foley: I found the door. Huh? They're locked! Lets get the dynamites and frame charges on! (They go up to it.) *Captain Salmon: Ramirez, frame charge. (He sets up a frame charge blowing the door and killing the guards of Mikhail.) *Captain Salmon: What's going on!? Who's in charge!? Who!? I want a name! I want his name! The damn name! (His phone rings.) *Dunn: Sir, it's his phone. *Captain Salmon: Hello? Who's this? Hey what are U?, wait, wai- SHUT UP a minute! (He then hears that the guy is speaking Russian then Salmon drops the phone and shoots Mikhail in the chest.) *Dunn: Who was that, sir? You were pretty angry. (Screen blacks out.) *Captain Salmon: Zakheav, Jose Zakheav. (Level ends.) Trivia *This is the only time juggernauts don't make an appearance. Category:Missions